


Alma

by Pineapple_Phoenix



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 19th Century, 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Español | Spanish, Fantasmas, Gen, Hecho como parte de un intercambio navideño, Historical Inaccuracy, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Platonic Soulmates, Todos mueren, final esperanzador, ghost - Freeform, soul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Phoenix/pseuds/Pineapple_Phoenix
Summary: Este fanfiction fue hecho como parte de un intercambio anti-navideño organizado en el grupo de Yales Red VIP llamado jot0 secreto, escrito con mucho cariño.Tony Stark no creía en fantasmas, era una idea absurda, no había nada más allá de la muerte.Pero, si esa afirmación es correcta, ¿cómo es que ha estado hablando y conviviendo con un hombre que murió durante la Guerra de Secesión en 1865?Quizá estaba empezando a perder la cabeza.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	Alma

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya mencioné esto fue escrito como regalo para mi jot0 secreto en el grupo de Yales Red VIP
> 
> No es mi intención faltar a la memoria de lo que murieron en los conflictos bélicos de los que hago mención en este escrito.   
> Hay muchas inexactitudes históricas, empezando porque en este fic, Tony Stark es el inventor del automóvil.   
> Sé que en el siglo XIX y XX el racismo era mucho más intenso, pero como este es mi fanfiction elijo ignorar eso y por esa razón Rhodey tiene un puesto muy importante en las Industrias Stark, así como Pepper siendo la segunda al mando de Tony.
> 
> Advierto que todos mueren al final y toco temas bélicos aunque no ahondo mucho en ello.  
> Insisto que este fanfiction no pretende ofender a nadie.

_ Finales del siglo XIX - Principios del XX  _

Tony no era una persona supersticiosa, creía firmemente que todas las cosas tenían una explicación lógica y si aún no la tenían, eventualmente se hallaría. Las personas en su entorno, por el contrario, creían con mucha facilidad las historias que se contaban, ya sea sobre fantasmas, extraños rituales para atraer suerte o repeler a malos espíritus. Su madre solía pecar un poco de ello según recordaba, su padre no, era igual de escéptico que Tony.

Cuando sus padres murieron, muchos de los que asistieron al funeral le dijeron que ellos lo estarían cuidando desde el cielo, que no se habían ido por completo y que estarían con él por siempre. 

Tony odió con vehemencia cada una de esas palabras, primero porque estaba seguro que eso era lo que se decía cuando ocurría un funeral, pero sobre todo porque eran  _ mentiras _ . Sus padres se habían ido (aunque no le importaba demasiado Howard), su madre se había ido, no había nada más allá, dejabas de existir y era todo. 

Por supuesto que ese conocimiento no lo hacía más sencillo de asimilar. 

Los años pasaron, Tony no tuvo de otra más que seguir adelante con los proyectos inconclusos de su padre. Howard se había asegurado en vida de ser uno de los principales diseñadores e ingenieros dedicados a los trenes de vapor (entre otras cosas), había hecho una fortuna con ello. A Anthony le gustaban las máquinas, eran algo seguro y fácil de entender para él, por lo que no solo se limitó a seguir con el legado de su padre y en su lugar, casi a finales del siglo alcanzó su propia fama al traer al mercado el primer  _ automóvil _ . Es cierto que tenía algunas fallas, pero no era nada que no pudiera solucionarse con más tiempo y esfuerzos. Tenía un par de ideas interesantes para la mejora del motor.

Su éxito le garantizó tener siempre compañía de personas igual de ricas e importantes que él, tolerara su presencia o no. Podía contar a sus verdaderos amigos con una sola mano y le sobraban dedos. Rhodey y Pepper habían estado con él en sus momentos (y no fueron pocos) más bajos; después de la traición de Obadiah… muchas cosas cambiaron en él, se volvió menos confiado, aunque no por ello menos altanero. Sin mencionar los problemas de salud, muchas veces el dolor en su pecho era insoportable.

Luego de ese incidente Pepper se aseguraba de ir al menos cada dos días a visitarlo en su taller para asegurarse que estuviera vivo y siguiendo las indicaciones de los médicos, Rhodey solía pasar menos tiempo con él debido a que, como tenía poco personal de su entera confianza, contrató a su amigo para que vigilara la expansión de su industria en otros estados; aún así se aseguraba de llamar con regularidad (y Anthony procuraba siempre contestar o en cuestión de horas tendría a un muy preocupado Happy tocando desesperadamente a su puerta).

Actualmente estaba trabajando en la mejora de la maquinaria de ensamblaje, mayor productividad a menor costo. Cuando se concentraba en sus proyectos se olvidaba de comer o dormir, estaba mucho más interesado en conseguir su meta.

Por supuesto que esos malos hábitos no eran del agrado de Pepper. Tony estaba tan metido en su trabajo que nunca la escuchó entrar a su taller, ¿hacía ruido siquiera? Probablemente sí.

一Tony, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? 一 Por un momento no supo qué responder, el paso del tiempo solía ser confuso cuando dejaba de prestarle atención. Miró a sus ventanas pero no le proporcionaron respuesta ya que tenía las persianas abajo.

一¿No mucho? 一 Pepper no le creyó, rodó los ojos por el descuido de su amigo, después de tanto tiempo debería estar acostumbrada a ello. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la enorme habitación, notando una serie de platos con comida apenas tocada esparcidos por aquí y por allá. 

Sin decir nada, extendió su mano esperando que él la tomara para sacarlo del taller, Tony sabía que por el momento era mejor obedecer, podría perder mucho tiempo con ella solo discutiendo.

一Es la tercera vez en esta semana que te saltas comidas, no puedes seguir a este ritmo. 一 Anthony podría refutar eso, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero era mejor saber elegir sus batallas.

一Que bueno que puedo confiar en mi asistente para recordar mis comidas ¿verdad?

一Si no mal recuerdo, el trabajo no incluía ser tu niñera también. 一 Tony le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, a pesar de la mirada de enojo de su amiga sabía que en realidad no era enojo lo que sentía, sino preocupación y Tony podía apreciar el gesto. Estaba seguro que tenía algo comestible y en buen estado en la nevera, las personas que trabajaban para él se aseguraban de tener la despensa llena.

Solo para mantenerla contenta comió lo que ella le recalentó mientras fingía que estar bajo su escrutinio no le afectaba en absoluto.

Una vez terminó y limpió lo utilizado tomó asiento junto a ella en la innecesaria larga mesa.

一¿Qué ocurre? 一 no es que la estuviera corriendo ni nada, pero por lo regular ella le informaba de los diferentes compromisos que debía cumplir así como juntas con sus inversionistas, en cambio ahora estaba callada, eso no era usual.

一Necesitas tomarte un descanso Tony, no lograrás recuperarte si sigues así.

一Tengo mucho trabajo, estoy a punto de terminar el sistema del que te hablé…

一Sé que tienes proyectos Tony 一 lo interrumpió 一Pero estoy segura que unas vacaciones no te matarán. 一 Se levantó de su silla cortando cualquier intento de réplica o excusa. 一Estuve hablando con tus socios, las inversiones y proyectos van bien y seguirán así incluso si no estás presente por algunos días.

一¿Acaso estás insinuando..? 一 Pepper le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo cuando lograba sorprenderlo.

一Rhodey también está de acuerdo con esto, incluso contactó a Happy para que te lleve a tu nueva vivienda por la próxima semana. 

一 ¡¿Una semana completa?!

一Rhodey logró convencerme de rebajar tu sentencia a solo una, agradécele a él.

一¿Y si me niego?

一Entonces estaremos muy decepcionados de ti. 一 Ahora su sonrisa había desaparecido para dar paso a una expresión seria, expectante. Tony ya conocía el significado de esa mirada. En realidad sus amigos no podían obligarlo a hacer nada y sabía que Pepper no insistiría de más si él se mantenía firme en no salir, pero él nunca ha sido bueno diciéndoles “ _ no _ ” a las personas que ama. Además estaba seguro que ellos no serían capaces de planear algo para lastimarlo.

Tony soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, rindiéndose.

一¿En dónde se supone van a deshacerse de mí? 一 la expresión de alegría en el rostro de Pepper lo hizo pensar que no será tan malo.

一¿Recuerdas la propiedad que adquiriste en la costa de New Jersey?

Tony trató de hacer memoria, no podía haberla comprado por los medios legales porque no tenía paciencia para los trámites, en cambio antes le gustaba ir a apostar, ganara o no, era el dinero de Howard de todas formas. Ahora que lo recordaba, en un juego de cartas, un millonario más ebrio que él apostó una de sus casas y Tony ganó la ronda. Si no fuera porque una semana después de eso su abogado lo llamó para concretar la transacción de la mansión, Tony no lo habría recordado en absoluto.

一¿Ya terminaron de remodelarla?

Pepper asintió 一Desde hace cinco meses.

Bueno, quizá ya era tiempo de usarla, al menos unos días.

Sin más que decir, Tony empacó lo necesario con la ayuda de Pepper.

Al día siguiente, en punto de las 9 am Happy ya lo estaba esperando junto al auto, Pepper insistió que no necesitaría muchas cosas pues el punto era que se relajara, pero ambos sabían que eso era pedir demasiado, por eso ella no dijo nada cuando Tony empacó planos de proyectos más pequeños, como un sistema de enfriamiento más eficiente.

一¿Listo para irnos?

一No en realidad. 一 ignoró la mirada de Pepper colocando sus cosas en la cajuela.

一Asegurate que entre a la casa antes de que regreses Happy 一 le indicó cuando Tony estuvo sentado en su lugar.

Happy le aseguró que lo vigilaría. 一Iré a visitarte al final de la semana. 一 le prometió su amiga mientras arrancaba el auto. Tony se despidió de ella por la ventana.

Una vez estuvo fuera de su campo de visión Tony se concentró en el interesante techo del auto. Viajar era aburrido, había poco con qué entretenerse, no podía concentrarse en el “paisaje” hasta mucho tiempo después, ya conocía toda esa zona y estaba seguro que ninguna fachada había cambiado en ese corto periodo de tiempo. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo, era poco probable que se durmiera así que era mejor sacarle platica al hombre.

一¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Las cuatro horas más aburridas en su vida (una exageración, las juntas con los inversionistas solían durar más y ser insufribles). Eso no quitaba que se sentía entumecido y ansioso por estirar las piernas, a penas Happy frenó, Tony ya tenía una pierna fuera del auto. Quizá era imaginación suya, pero el aire era diferente, olía a sal, el mar; a regañadientes tenía que admitir que el cambio era bienvenido.

Happy se atrasó por estacionar el auto y sacar las maletas, era una casa bonita, tenía que admitirlo, si no mal recordaba, los cambios que le hicieron a la propiedad fue adaptar el sótano y primer piso para que Tony pudiera trabajar allí si algún día lo requería, además de cambios en la cocina para que solo estuviera separada de la sala por una isla. Los cuartos los dejaron igual, solo el reemplazo de muebles y otro color de pintura. A diferencia de la primera vez que la vio, ahora se sentía  _ suya _ .

En el segundo piso de la propiedad alcanzó a ver por la ventana una figura, pero no fue capaz de distinguir sus rasgos, se apartó muy rápido.

一¿Cuántas personas de servicio habrá?

一Según las instrucciones de la señorita Potts, solo dos personas. Prepararán comida y mantendrán la casa limpia, solo se quedarán hasta el mediodía , así que tendrás la casa para ti la mayor parte del día.

一¿Y se supone que haga nada durante todo este tiempo?

一Puedes ir al teatro o recorrer las calles de aquí, no lo veas como una condena.一

Dicho esto, Happy le entregó las llaves de la casa junto a otras de un auto estacionado en el patio y se retiró para seguir con su trabajo en el otro estado.

Ya adentro y solo, Tony no vio de otra más que encender el gramófono que ubicaron en medio de la sala, solo para tener ruido que lo acompañe. La casa se vería mejor si tuviera más personas en ella, pero en este momento no tenía muchas ganas de socializar después del viaje, tomó sus maletas y subió al segundo piso. La casa fue construida con 4 habitaciones que seguramente nunca serían utilizadas como tal y sí como almacén, Tony tomó la que estaba al final del elegante pasillo, la que perteneció al propietario anterior a juzgar por el tamaño, tenía la típica cama con dosel (que mandaría a quitar), un espejo enorme en la parte derecha de la habitación junto al armario y un ventanal que daba a la costa. Arrojó sus maletas a la cama y junto a ellas se acostó él, una siesta no le vendría mal, podría explorar durante la noche.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedó dormido, pero seguramente fueron varias horas porque cuando miró hacia la ventana ya empezaba a oscurecer. 

Ya no escuchaba música, por lo que seguramente las personas que trabajaban allí ya se habían marchado hace horas, sólo había un pequeño problema con esa afirmación. La razón por la que se despertó fue porque escuchó un ruido fuerte en la planta baja, como si algo se hubiera caído.

Se pasó una mano por la cara para terminar de despertar, ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse los zapatos cuando se durmió por lo que no perdió el tiempo para bajar e inspeccionar. Las luces estaban apagadas pero por las mismas ventanas podía distinguir los muebles y no chocar contra ellos, cuando llegó a la cocina y encendió las luces notó que varios platos se habían caído, al parecer la alacena no estaba bien cerrada. Recogió los pedazos de platos con cuidado de no cortarse y los dejó en la basura, no entendía la necesidad de tantos trastes.

Supuso que era una buena hora para salir a recorrer un poco la ciudad, asegurándose que el gramófono siguiera funcionando regresó al segundo piso para darse un baño y prepararse, solo quería estar presentable por si encontraba a alguien lo suficientemente interesante. 

No se demoró demasiado en el baño, y ya que no estaba con nadie no se molestó en preparar su ropa de antemano, solo con una toalla en la cintura regresó a la habitación para cambiarse, otro día se molestaría en colocar sus prendas en el armario. Se extrañó un poco al percatarse que sus maletas estaban ahora en el suelo. Recogió una y la abrió para elegir su atuendo, pensando que quizá las tiró cuando se bajó de la cama hace rato.

Se decidió por uno de sus smoking favoritos con la chaqueta de cierre cruzado, arregló su cabello en el espejo y se puso colonia, contento con su apariencia guardó las maletas en la parte baja del armario, por unos segundos juró ver algo reflejado en el espejo, pero desapareció tan pronto como lo vio.

一Quizá Pepper tiene razón sobre las vacaciones 一 ya empezaba a ver cosas, manteniendo la calma salió de la casa para recorrer las calles, utilizaría un taxi para regresar.

La ciudad no era tan mala, pudo divertirse un rato y, aunque no regresó a casa acompañado (una lástima porque estaba seguro que encantó a una mujer rubia cuyo nombre se le escapaba), se encontraba en una agradable bruma por el alcohol ingerido, su traje era a estas alturas un desastre y no le importaba, era una preocupación para el Tony del día siguiente. 

El taxista seguramente ya estaba acostumbrado a los borrachos que subían a su auto, de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor hacia Tony, no estaba seguro si porque lo reconocía por los diarios o si estaba verificando que no había vomitado. No importaban mucho sus razones, sólo sabía que quería dormir por las próximas 10 horas y comer algo.

Sólo notó que se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió al hombre moverlo para que despertara, Tony miró a su alrededor unos segundos para ubicarse, apenas atinó a sacar su cartera para pagarle, la luz de la farola no le ayudaba en mucho por lo que no distinguía bien las denominaciones de los billetes que le entregó, si le dio de más era obvio que el conductor nunca se lo diría.

一Gracias 一 arrastró las palabras mientras salía del auto.

一¿Vives aquí? 一 preguntó el conductor, aún confundido por el alcohol Tony volteó a ver su casa y asintió cuando regresó su mirada al hombre. 一No había estado habitada por un largo tiempo, ¿sabías? 一 Anthony pudo haberlo atribuido a los meses de remodelación, pero estaba seguro (casi) que el conductor hablaba de una extensión de tiempo más larga. 一Dicen que el anterior dueño, no el de la fábrica, sino el anterior, murió en su propia casa luego de la guerra. 一 Tony luchaba por darle sentido a las palabras, solo entendió que el dueño original había muerto por algo.

No vio la necesidad de prolongar más la charla y se alejó dando trompicones por el camino, suerte que podía caminar sin caerse. Medio escuchó al auto alejándose, una vez estuvo dentro de su casa volvió a quedarse dormido sin molestarse en quitarse nada, una vez su cara tocó la cama no supo nada más.

El olor del café fue bienvenido cuando despertó, a diferencia del día anterior ahora se escuchaba mucho más movimiento en la planta baja. Lo que no fue bienvenido en absoluto fue la molesta luz de la ventana, envolvió su cara entre las cobijas pero seguía siendo demasiado. Como pudo se levantó y cerró las cortinas, no tenía la energía para hacer nada, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras masajeaba sus sienes, le dolía la cabeza y sentía la boca seca, por fortuna uno de los trabajadores le dejó en algún momento de la mañana una jarra con agua y un vaso. Ya hidratado fue hacia el baño para lavarse y quitarse el horrible sabor en su boca, el baño lo ayudaría a terminar de despertar.

Una vez estuvo un poco más vivo se decidió a bajar, un par de mujeres estaban en la cocina, una limpiando y la otra preparando el desayuno. Tony se extrañó por eso.

一¿Y el hombre de ayer? 一 preguntó tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la isla, agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza cuando le ofrecieron una taza de café.

一Buenos días también a usted, señor Stark. 一

一¿A quién se refiere? No hay ningún hombre trabajando aquí, no desde que terminaron la remodelación.

一Ayer que llegué con Happy vi a uno asomándose por la ventana de arriba, pensé que era uno de ustedes. 一 Ambas mujeres se miraron extrañadas.

一Lo debe haber imaginado 一 dijo una, restándole importancia y quizá atribuyendo sus palabras a la resaca. La segunda mujer no se notaba tan segura, pero se guardó su opinión con tal de servir el desayuno. La música sonaba de fondo, Tony se concentró en su comida, ellas tenían razón, ayer llegó estresado, es fácil imaginar cosas cuando se está cansado.

Una vez se sintió más vivo decidió que era tiempo de visitar el taller en el sótano, con ropa más cómoda y algunos aperitivos bajó con los planos que empacó, se trataba de un proyecto personal pero con algunas modificaciones podría comercializarse y ayudaría a mantener a raya el calor en verano, solo tenía que resolver el problema de que (irónicamente) no se sobre-calentara.

Alcanzó a escuchar cuando las mujeres se fueron, prometiendo regresar al día siguiente con ropa limpia y más comida, a Tony se le olvidó preguntarles sus nombres, al menos tendría una semana para hacerlo.

A Tony le gustaban sus proyectos, porque podía concentrarse en ello y no pensar en nada más, después de un par de horas más consideró que era tiempo de tomar un descanso, aunque sea solo para buscar café, ¿alguna le habría comprado donas? podría buscar. Aprovechó para llevar sus platos usados al lavadero, puso a hervir agua y se dedicó a buscar algún que otro dulce para entretenerse, hoy quizá visitaría un restaurante que le recomendaron la noche anterior o caminaría por la costa, no lo tenía claro aún.

Una vez encontró una taza la dejó junto a la estufa para ir por la azucarera. No pudo evitar brincar cuando escuchó a la taza quebrarse. Atinó a apagar el fuego, estaba seguro que la taza estaba en una zona segura. Resignado recogió los pedazos, por fortuna no fueron tantos como los platos, una vez limpio todo, eligió una de metal en su lugar. Abandonó la idea de comer algo dulce y regresó a su taller solo con el café.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar que los planos y papeles varios que dejó en su mesa ahora estaban todos revueltos o en el suelo. Sin entender, revisó la pequeña ventana para asegurarse que estuviera cerrada, todo estaba en orden, no había explicación para ese desastre.

Por unos momentos Tony sintió miedo, ¿y si alguien logró entrar a su casa? ¿seguiría allí? No contaba con la seguridad de su taller en New York, con cuidado dejó su café en una de las sillas, mirando a su alrededor comprobó que nadie se escondiera en los muebles donde guardaba herramientas y materiales varios de metal. Tomó una llave inglesa y con cautela subió de nuevo las escaleras para llegar a la sala. 

Tony trató de controlar su respiración, si fueron a su taller quizá buscaban cosas de valor, quizá no venían por él, quizá nadie lo iba a secuestrar otra vez, quizá…

No pudo continuar con su hilo de pensamiento pues escuchó de nuevo el sonido de algo caer en el segundo piso, en la dirección donde estaba su cuarto.

¿Debería ir a enfrentar al o los ladrones? ¿o mejor se retiraba? Tony había estado entrenando desde que se recuperó, había aprendido defensa personal, pero si eran más de uno o si tenían armas, entonces estaba acabado. Sintiendo sudor por su rostro eligió dirigirse hacia la puerta, podría alertar a la policía y dejar que ellos se ocupen, maldición, incluso contrataría a varios de ellos para que aseguraran su casa, y regresaría a New York con Pepper o iría con Rhodey, él estaba en Florida ni no recordaba mal, cualquier lugar menos aquí sonaba estupendo. Ahora con su plan en mente prácticamente corrió hacia la salida, sólo había un problema: la puerta no abría, estaba asegurada o atascada, no lo sabía, se estaba desesperando, ¿si venían por él entonces? ¿o las mujeres cerraron la puerta? de ser así entonces ¿por dónde entraron los ladrones?

Tony ya no se molestaba en guardar silencio, solo quería salir de allí aún si debía derribar la puerta. De repente sintió una mano en su hombro, asustado dio un puñetazo en la dirección de cualquiera que lo estuviera tocando, sin embargo terminó desequilibrándose al no haber golpeado nada, confundido regresó su mirada hacia la entrada.

Por un momento dejó de respirar, sí había un hombre allí, pero tenía una horrible desfiguración en la mitad de su rostro y manos, lo que lo heló fue la mirada del ente, estaba furioso, sus ojos muertos lo miraban con  _ tanto  _ odio, como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo. Anthony no podía moverse, no podía hablar, estaba aterrado. Cuando la entidad se le acercó, se desmayó.

Tony se despertó en su taller, estaba sentado en su silla con los brazos sobre su mesa de trabajo, todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, no había nada tirado y los platos usados seguían donde los dejó cuando se terminaron los bocadillos. Ya era de noche y la espalda junto con su cuello le dolían debido a la mala posición en que se quedó. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido. 

Aún nervioso por la pesadilla se levantó cuidando de no tirar nada, apenas notó que la orilla de su plano principal se había manchado con tinta.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el timbre sonar, viendo el reloj se percató que eran pasadas las 8, nadie debería visitarlo a esa hora. Se arregló como pudo el cabello y subió para abrir la puerta, no tenía ganas de pasar por la cocina en ese momento, lo cual era infantil.

Abrió la puerta y por unos instantes se congeló al notar el parecido del hombre en su puerta con el ente de su pesadilla.

一Anthony ¿cierto? 一 le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una muy extraña coincidencia, se estaba volviendo paranoico o algo. Aún seguía confundido por haber dormido mal, sí, eso debe ser, porque era imposible haber soñado con un hombre que acaba de conocer.

Un par de golpecitos sonaron ahora en la puerta.

Cierto, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Esperaba que no fuera alguna clase de reportero frustrado o mañana vería una nota sobre su mal comportamiento con los trabajadores o algo así.

Volvió a abrir la puerta, teniendo la decencia de verse avergonzado por su anterior acción.

一¿Ya puedo hablar? 一 dijo el extraño.

一Lo siento por eso, me sorprendió, es todo.

一¿Debería tomarlo como una ofensa señor Stark? 一 sonrió por la broma. Tony se quería golpear contra la pared, era imposible confundir a ese hombre con algún espectro, demonio o lo que sea que soñó. 一Perdón por interrumpirlo a esta hora, pero su chofer y la señorita Potts me enviaron para ser su guardia de seguridad por el tiempo que se quede aquí. 一 Tony se sintió aliviado ante eso, seguramente Pepper se sintió mal por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo. 一Me llamo Stephen Strange. 一 extendió su mano para que la estrechara y así lo hizo, temblando un poco ante el escalofrío que sintió al tocarlo, el hombre estaba frío.

一Solo será una semana y no he tenido problemas hasta ahora, no creo que sea un trabajo pesado. 一 se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar, el guardia se disculpó al entrar, era bastante educado por lo que Tony podía ver y sus ojos eran muy azules, no es que los haya estado mirando de más, de todas formas.

La sensación de frío aún no se iba de su mano, de manera disimulada la frotó contra la otra para tratar de entrar en calor. 一Uh ¿quieres café? 一 preguntó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a la basura para asegurarse que no había ninguna taza rota, empezaba a sentirse como un paranoico, se obligó a calmarse para calentar agua.

No lo escuchó acercarse por lo que casi choca contra el guardia cuando buscó el café, Strange se disculpó y le dio espacio para moverse. Unos minutos después estaban los dos apoyados en la isla con el café en mano, Strange estaba mirando a su alrededor por lo que Tony podía fingir concentrarse en su café, se sentía extraño, el frío en su mano había disminuido para ser reemplazado por el frío en general, estaban aún muy lejos del invierno por lo que no se lo podía atribuir a ello.

Anthony se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del guardia. 一 Entonces, ¿para qué te envió Pepper exactamente? 

一Me indicaron que tendría que seguirte a los lugares que visite y evitar que se meta en problemas.

一No es muy específico. 一 la expresión del hombre se endureció por unos instantes, pero fue tan rápido que Tony bien pudo haberlo imaginado. 

一Se me informó que tiene un problema con la bebida y mi trabajo es evitar o bien que le hagan daño mientras está en ese estado o detenerlo en primer lugar, pero no parece que la segunda opción sea muy viable, así que estoy para asegurarme que no pierda demasiado dinero o la vida en algún altercado. 一 Debió haber dejado el tema desde el principio, parece que el hombre pecaba de honesto cuando se lo pedían. 一Perdón por la rudeza.

Tony agitó una mano para restarle importancia, ya no quería hablar sobre eso, optó por terminar su café.

Si lo veía por el lado amable, ya no estaría solo en la casa y estaría seguro de que nadie entraría para atacarlo. Gracias Pepper.

一 ¿Planeaba salir esta noche? 一 cierto, hoy quería salir a recorrer la playa y cenar, pero ya estaba oscuro y no estaba muy agusto en presencia del guardia, aunque tampoco tenía muchas razones para desconfiar de él si Pepper lo había elegido.

一Quería ir a cenar.

一Puedo llevarlo, conozco bien la zona. 一 Ahora Tony estaba interesado. 一 ¿De verdad?

一Crecí aquí. 一 No había razón para desperdiciar la noche, aceptó no sin antes ir a cambiarse, aún no se había molestado en acomodar su ropa.

一Hay tres habitaciones disponibles, ¿cuál vas a tomar? 一 preguntó mientras trotaba hacia la habitación principal para cambiarse. Ahora que sabía que estaba acompañado ya no se sentía mal por estar frente al gran espejo del armario.

一 Usaré la de la derecha, es la más cercana a tu habitación por si sucede algo. 一 

No recordaba que el guardia trajera consigo una maleta, pero considerando que le cerró la puerta en la cara, bien pudo haber olvidado ese detalle. Una vez estuvo listo salió de la habitación extrañado por no ver al hombre, estaba por abrir el cuarto que eligió cuando Strange salió de allí sin darle oportunidad de ver nada adentro.

一 ¿Está listo? 一 su ropa había sido reemplazada por un elegante smoking con chaleco negro, Tony tenía que admitir que lucía muy bien. 一Le aseguro que la ropa no me impedirá actuar si algo sucede. 

Una vez afuera, Tony tomó su lugar en la parte trasera del auto y Stephen se sentó en el del conductor. 

No era bueno lidiando con el silencio así que comenzó a platicar con el guardia

一 ¿A dónde vamos?

一 Hay un restaurante famoso administrado por italianos, a unas calles de aquí.

一 Ya veo, ¿cómo dio Pepper contigo?

一 ¿No es un poco tarde para iniciar la entrevista de trabajo señor Stark? 一 el guardia se rió por ello, Tony no supo interpretar el significado del gesto. 一 Me formé como policía en este estado, pero decidí dedicarme al sector privado por la cantidad de extranjeros ricos que vienen a este lugar, tengo un excelente historial. La señorita Potts se puso en contacto conmigo, aunque me dijo que llegaría hoy, no desde ayer. 一 Seguramente consideró la posibilidad de que se negara a venir desde el día anterior y tomó precauciones.

一 ¿Es un trabajo interesante? 一 

一 Se podría decir, disfruto más cuando mis empleadores no buscan problemas de manera activa. 一 Hasta ese momento Tony le prestó atención a las manos del hombre, se notaban lastimadas aunque mantenían un agarre firme del volante. 

Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que Strange disminuyó la velocidad del vehículo. Era un lugar elegante por lo que podía ver del exterior. Solo entonces consideró que podría tener inconvenientes al no haber hecho una reservación previa, pero no era nada que un poco de dinero no resolviera.

Por fortuna no tuvo que recurrir a eso, el amable mesero lo reconoció al instante y lo guió a una de las mesas retiradas para “no ser molestado”. El problema es que solo había una silla en la mesa, Tony estaba a punto de pedir otra cuando Stephen llamó su atención.

一 No es necesario, me pagan por cuidar su espalda, no para cenar junto a usted. 

一 ¿No quieres comer? 一 Stephen negó.

一 Estoy bien así, pero si se siente incómodo hablando con alguien que está a tus espaldas bien puedo sentarme. 一 Cuando Happy había actuado como su guardaespaldas siempre se aseguró que estuviera cómodo, podía ver el punto de que se mantuviera detrás de él, pero no se sentía correcto, prefería poder ver al hombre, además no creía que nadie lo fuera a atacar en ese lugar tan concurrido. 

Le indicó que tomara asiento frente a él y Stephen así lo hizo, no sin antes mirar alrededor. 

Viendo de frente a Strange, en medio de ese restaurante se dio cuenta que no tenía mucha apariencia de guardia, parecía incluso que pertenecía a la vida de lujos, pero ¿quién era Tony para juzgar la apariencia de quien lo va a proteger? Aún hoy muchas personas no creían que él fue víctima de un secuestro y tortura… 

El mesero llegó para ofrecerles los menú, Strange lo rechazó pero aceptó una copa de agua, Tony por su parte ni se fijó en los precios y sólo ordenó.

Resultó que Stephen tenía varios temas de conversación, si bien admitió que su área de especialización no era la ingeniería, podía hablarle de numerosos temas de medicina (¿por su trabajo quizás?), conocía varios estados del país y hasta leyendas populares. Se sintió agradable poder hablar de otra cosa que no fueran inversiones y “sugerencias” para expandirse al mercado de las armas. No había esa familiaridad que sentía con sus amigos más cercanos, pero no se sentía como si estuvieran hablando por puro compromiso, incluso podía ignorar a ratos el frío que sentía.

Supuso que lo mejor era que compartían el extraño sentido del humor, pocas personas podían jactarse de seguirle el ritmo cuando de sarcasmo e ironías se trataba.

Una vez Tony terminó su cena y fue hora de regresar, el ambiente entre ellos se sentía más relajado, al menos en su opinión. Casi no hablaron de su vida privada y eso estaba bien.

Anthony aún se estaba riendo por una de las bromas que compartieron y si podía leer el hombre, él también.

Una vez llegaron a la casa Stephen se puso serio una vez más, Tony no sabía por qué y no iba a preguntar, sería entrometerse demasiado. En su lugar anunció que se iba a ir a la cama, Strange asintió sin decir más, supuso que el guardia eventualmente dormiría también. Al menos ahora se dignó a cambiarse de ropa a algo más cómodo; siempre era bueno poder descansar sin tener que emborracharse antes.

Nunca escuchó al guardia subir las escaleras o abrir la puerta de la habitación, demasiado cómodo en su cama.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió igual que la anterior, con la diferencia de la falta de resaca. se sorprendió al no ver a su guardia ya despierto. 一 ¿No ha bajado Strange?

一 ¿Quién? 一 

一 Mi guardaespaldas. Alto, cabello negro… 一 ambas mujeres negaron. 一No se nos informó que habría otra persona en la casa. 一 Ni siquiera al mismo Tony le habían dicho, tenía sentido que no supieran a quién se refería, aún más considerando que llegó en la noche. Se preguntó si debería ir a despertarlo para que desayune con él, pero a él nunca le gustó que lo despertaran, supuso que el hombre debería ser igual. 

Solo hasta que las empleadas terminaron sus deberes fue que Stephen se dignó aparecer.

一 Veo que tus deberes de guardia comienzan hasta mediodía, ¿si alguien irrumpe en la casa antes de esa hora podrán hacer lo que quieran?

一No sufres ningún riesgo aquí dentro Stark, y mis horarios son muy específicos, procura no meterte en problemas hasta esta hora. 一 guiñó el ojo antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Tony sonrió ante eso, no parecía que Strange acabara de despertar, así que podía confiar en que llevaba rato vigilando, desde la distancia, seguramente.

一 ¿No vas a comer algo? Las chicas dejaron todo listo para recalentar. 一 Tony ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia su taller, solo conocía al hombre desde hace unas horas y aún le sorprendía lo silencioso que podía llegar a ser. No alcanzó a escuchar su respuesta, más interesado en comenzar a juntar las piezas necesarias para construir un prototipo. 

Acomodó mejor su lámpara y se dispuso a trabajar, sólo se percató de la presencia del hombre cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió, miró de reojo hacia su espalda para ver a Strange de pie apoyado contra la pared que daba a las escaleras.

一 ¿Cómo se suele entretener un guardaespaldas cuando no está luchando contra matones? 一 preguntó regresando su mirada hacia los objetos en la amplia mesa, 

一 La mayor parte del tiempo solo te quedas mirando hacia la nada y aprendes a no quedarte dormido mientras lo haces, ayuda meditar en los ratos libres. 一 Stephen jugueteó con una de las tuercas más alejadas mirando los planos interesado.

Tony no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a las manos de Strange, ayer por la oscuridad no pudo distinguir el daño real en ellas, él nunca había sido un luchador experto, pero algo le decía que el daño en esas manos no fue ocasionado sólo por golpear personas, parecía algo mucho más serio. 

Ahora que lo veía a la luz tenía que admitir que era atractivo, seguramente era popular entre las mujeres incluso cuando estaba en servicio. Sus ojos eran quizá lo más interesante, la noche anterior pudo haber jurado que eran de un azul muy intenso, ahora notaba que también tenía destellos de verde en ellos. Su acento era algo a tener en cuenta, dijo que él creció en esta ciudad, pero no concordaba con la forma en que todos los demás hablaban, por supuesto que no tenía la obligación de contarle todo o decirle su biografía.

一 ¿Tengo algo en la cara? 一 Ah. Entonces miró más de lo debido.

一 Tus ojos 一 Strange alzó las cejas sin entender su comentario, Tony notó lo estupido que sonó y trató de salvar la situación aclarándose la garganta. 一 Parece que cambian de color.

一 Lo heredé de mi madre, una especie de heterocromía. 一 dijo restándole importancia y continuando inspeccionando las herramientas. Ahora Anthony estaba interesado pero no ahondó más en el tema, parece que era una observación común que le hacían.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron, la presencia del guardia era reconfortante a su manera. Sólo se detuvo porque volvió a sentir hambre, no tenía ganas de salir ese día, por lo que recalentó con la ayuda de Strange la comida, se le hacía raro su falta de apetito, pero él insistió que seguía una dieta rigurosa y que había comido hace horas cuando se metió a su taller, se limitó a beber agua.

A Tony se le ocurrió que sería buena idea jugar ajedrez con el guardia, se arrepintió luego de tres juegos perdidos. Anthony nunca se había molestado en jugar de manera “seria” y cuando por fin se atrevió resultó que Stephen ya tenía tres formas de tomar a su rey, fue un reto bienvenido, se alegraba de no haber apostado nada. Prefería los juegos de azar.

一 Esto es aburrido.

一 Habla por tí, yo me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo 一 dijo mientras tomaba a su caballo y sonreía de lado, debe saber lo que estaba haciendo, nadie puede ser tan malditamente atractivo y molesto al mismo tiempo sin poner esfuerzo en ello.

一 Vamos a la playa.

一 Ya es tarde y las aguas aquí no son de lo más ideal para nadar, demasiado frías. 一 Tony bufó cuando no cayó en su trampa para tomar a su alfil y en lugar de avanzar retrocedió. A este paso iba a perder otra vez.

一 Nunca dije que quería nadar, solo quiero ir a caminar, disfrutar la vista. 一 Strange aceptó, no sin antes tomar a su reina. Tony se alegró de haber terminado el juego, subió por una chaqueta, Stephen se quedó a esperarlo abajo.

A Anthony solía gustarle la playa, pero después del  _ incidente _ la combinación de agua y arena no le traían recuerdos amables, al menos podía disfrutar del olor salado del mar. No caminaron por mucho tiempo, de hecho apenas encontró una piedra lo suficientemente grande se fue a sentar, algunas personas sí disfrutaban del lugar, Tony se limitó a observar, seguro detrás de sus gafas de sol. Strange se sentó a su lado, sin hablar, solo admirando la puesta de sol, la brisa era agradable.

一 ¿No disfrutas del agua? 一 el sol estaba oculto casi en su totalidad, ahora las luces artificiales comenzaban a hacer su trabajo.

一 No demasiado, en grandes cantidades. 一 Stephen guardó silencio, seguía sentado con la espalda firme, Tony ya había apoyado su barbilla en su mano desde hace un rato, la posición comenzaba a pasarle factura después de estar así por mucho tiempo, se levantó y estiró un poco, ya casi no había nadie en la playa, algunos jóvenes enamorados solamente.

一 Hay que regresar 一 declaró, Stephen lo siguió caminando a su lado en lugar de atrás como marcaba el protocolo.

Lo bueno de la propiedad es que podía ir y venir a la playa caminando, había un poco de música en las calles, alguna clase de festival al parecer, Tony no sabía.

一 ¿No quieres ir a ver? 一 él negó, no estaba de humor.

Una vez entraron a la casa Stephen se aseguró de poner un disco en el gramófono, hacía frío afuera. Tony se dejó caer en uno de los sofá de la enorme sala, quizá fue mala idea ir a la playa, de repente no tenía ánimos de nada.

Sintió a Stephen sentarse a su lado con un juego de cartas en mano, no tenía idea de dónde sacó eso, sin preguntarle nada comenzó a revolverlas para repartirlas, Tony podía lidiar con eso.

El resto del tiempo, cuando terminaron de jugar, Tony lo pasó en su taller, no precisamente trabajando en su proyecto y sí escuchando datos médicos interesantes para tratar de hacer prótesis, no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta ese tema pero fue bienvenido; sus inversionistas no iban a estar de acuerdo con ello, pero por el momento no le interesaba las réplicas de viejos avaros, ahora estaba concentrado en hacer bocetos hasta el amanecer.

  
  


De nuevo no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, sólo sabía que Stephen no estaba cerca cuando despertó. 一 Pudo haberme levantado para ir a mi cuarto. 一 refunfuñó sintiendo su cuerpo quejarse por la mala posición. Miró unos momentos todos los dibujos extendidos en la mesa, tendría que hablar con Pepper y Rhodes sobre este nuevo enfoque, por ahora se limitó a ordenarlos y guardarlos, tendría que contactar con médicos porque estaba el gran problema de que pudieran morir debido a una infección. Sería un trabajo multidisciplinario.

Esta vez no preguntó por Strange, asumiendo que estaba dormido cómodamente en su habitación.

一 Buenos días señor Stark 一 lo saludaron 一, su chofer Happy pasó hace rato para entregarle esto 一 le dieron un par de boletos para el teatro que estaba en el centro. 一 Sólo pasó a dejarlos y se fue, además usted estaba dormido en ese momento. 一 Tony supuso que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, pero aún así le habría gustado hablar un poco con él. Al ver solo dos boletos supuso que eran para él y su guardia, los dejó en la mesita de la sala y charló un rato con las mujeres mientras desayunaba.

Exacto como reloj, a penas ellas se fueron Strange apareció bajando las escaleras, Tony estaba inclinado a pensar que no le gustaba socializar o bien que no le agradaban las empleadas (lo cual no podía ser correcto pues ni siquiera las conocía), ninguna de las dos opciones tenía sentido. 

一 Pudiste haberme despertado para dormir en mi cómoda cama, ¿sabes?

一 No lo creo, lucias muy cómodo cuando me fui y tienes el sueño pesado.

一 Eso es mentira, soy de sueño ligero.

一 Tiré por accidente uno de los bancos y no despertaste. 一 Tony no sabía si lo que dijo era verdad, era difícil discernir cuando mentía de cuando bromeaba.

一 Si volvemos a quedarnos despiertos te pido que me lleves a la habitación, mi espalda no soportará una noche más de esto. 

Strange se limitó a reír, alejándose para ir a la cocina. Su cuerpo ocultaba lo que hacía por lo que Tony centró su atención en los boletos que descansaban en la mesita.

一 ¿Escuchaste cuando vino Happy?

一 Lo hice.

一 ¿Estás de acuerdo en ir al teatro entonces?

一 Me gusta ir, es una de las mejores formas de entretenimiento. ¿Qué vamos a ver? 一 Cuando regresó a su lado estaba bebiendo un vaso de lo que pareció jugo. 一 “Margaret Fleming” 一.

一 No he escuchado de ella.

一 Algunos críticos la odian, podemos compartir puntos de vista después de verla.

Como aún faltaba mucho tiempo para verla Tony arrastró a su guardia para que le enseñara los alrededores, siempre era buena ir a caminar junto alguien que supiera el nombre de más de tres calles. Evitó con vehemencia pasar cerca de la playa no queriendo volver a su estado de ánimo del día anterior.

Strange le señaló los numerosos clubes que había, la mayoría de deportes, otros más “recreativos” y los de apuestas con los que Tony se había topado en su primer día oficial allí. Seguramente regresaría al de las apuestas, ya bastantes problemas tenía con el alcohol como para caer en el opio y no tenía interés en los deportes, a menos que se tratara de montar a caballo, podía disfrutar de eso.

Contra su mejor juicio terminaron entrando en una interesante taberna, no quería emborracharse antes de la función pero sí quería sentir el sabor del licor en la boca. Strange tenía indicaciones de no dejarlo beber demasiado.

Pidió un par de copas y esta vez Stephen no rechazó la invitación. Mientras esperaban sus bebidas Tony pudo notar que muchas de las personas estaban heridas ya de edad avanzada, podría ser un bar visitado por los sobrevivientes de la guerra de secesión, Tony no los quería mirar demasiado para no causar problemas.

一¿Qué piensas de la ciudad hasta ahora?

一 Lindo lugar, me gustan sus tiendas y el clima es agradable. 一 Una vez trajeron sus tragos Tony no perdió el tiempo. Strange tomaba con calma, no estaban apurados después de todo.

一 ¿No te sientes cómodo?

一 No es eso 一 No es que le incomodara estar en presencia de soldados retirados, es solo que Howard estuvo muy activo con las armas durante ese periodo y muchos le echaron la culpa a Tony por los heridos una vez Howard murió, no les importó mucho que Tony nunca estuvo involucrado o que era un bebé cuando el conflicto terminó. 一 Solo pienso en los errores de papá que me atribuyen a mí. 一 dijo en voz baja, Extrañamente Stephen lució culpable, quizá por llevarlo a un lugar que lo hizo sentir incómodo. No se quedaron mucho tiempo allí, Strange le enseñó el teatro en el tiempo que les sobraba.

一 No sufrió demasiados daños durante la guerra civil. 一 explicaba Strange señalando la arquitectura del edificio, no era el teatro más grande o asombroso que Tony hubiera visto, pero tenía una interesante historia, ahora se encontraban en la zona industrial por lo que la diferencia de estatus era incluso más obvia que antes, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

一 Veo que estás muy informado sobre la guerra 一 señaló Tony, el también conocía los hechos históricos pero se concentró más en el presente por su amigo.

一 Disfruto leyendo. 一 respondió como cualquier cosa. Mientras seguía hablando sobre la arquitectura del lugar, entraron para que los guiaran a sus asientos. Le gustaban los asientos en el palco, no tanto compartirlo con varios desconocidos, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto considerando que no fue él quien compró las entradas.

Fue algo bueno que a ambos les gustara la obra, consideraron que “radical” era una exageración, pero ¿qué podían esperar de los críticos que se quedaron atorados en el siglo XVIII? Todavía podía escuchar los “escandalosos” comentarios de los ricos a su alrededor, Stephen y él sólo se miraban compartiendo miradas divertidas, si bien el tema del perdón de la infidelidad no era algo que les gustó podían entender el enfoque del autor.

Aún en el auto seguían intercambiando puntos de vista, ya era bastante tarde cuando llegaron a la mansión pero ninguno de los dos tenía sueño.

Se quedaron jugando algunas partidas de billar y cartas hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Esta vez al menos Tony se durmió en su habitación.

Las empleadas notaron el cambio de humor en la mañana, a pesar de haberse desvelado Tony se sentía bien y feliz, era una lástima que Strange trabajara como guardia durante períodos específicos, sólo lo conocía de hace unos días y ya podía decir que le agradaba. No lo entendía por completo, algunos de sus comportamientos le resultaban extraños, como su falta de apetito o que siempre parecía estar frío, pero en general le agradaba y se sentía cómodo con él. Cuando regresara se aseguraría de hablar con Pepper para tratar de convencerlo que trabajara a tiempo completo en Stark Industries.

Hoy hubo un cambio en la rutina, una vez ellas se fueron, Strange no bajó. Tony pensó que necesitaba un tiempo y fue a trabajar en su taller, pero con el paso de las horas comenzó a preocuparse. Sin pensarlo mucho subió al segundo piso y toco un par de veces la puerta de su habitación, al no tener respuesta comenzó a ponerse ansioso, no era su intención interrumpir en su espacio privado pero se estaba preocupando.

一 ¿Strange? ¿ocurre algo? 一 sin respuesta. 

La puerta no estaba cerrada con seguro por lo que entró sin problemas. por un instante juró que no vio nada en el cuarto, pero apenas parpadeó vio la figura de su guardia acostado en la cama con el lado derecho de su cara oculto entre las almohadas.

一 ¿Stephen, pasó algo malo? 一

一 No te permití entrar a la habitación Stark 一 Tony detuvo sus intentos de avanzar, la voz de Strange se había vuelto más  _ fría _ y profunda, hacía mucho frío en el cuarto y el hombre se negaba a mirarlo.

一 Lo sé, pero no respondias y pensé que algo malo había ocurrido.

一 Ya te dije que nada malo te va a pasar si permaneces dentro de la casa. 一 Ahora sonaba molesto, Tony se estaba arrepintiendo de haber entrado.

一 ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo llamar a alguien si te sientes mal 一 No podía asegurar nada, pero Stephen lucía anormalmente pálido, sus ojos ya no tenían la vida que los caracterizó en los días anteriores.

一 No necesito nada, si no estás en peligro inminente no molestes y cierra la puerta. 一 Tony no respondió, no comprendía ese repentino cambio de comportamiento. Eligió salir y dejarlo solo. Ni siquiera consideró el hecho de que técnicamente era insubordinación, considerado que estaba en horario de trabajo. En cualquier otra situación Anthony habría respondido con el mismo tono de molestia, pero algo estaba mal, era un cambio demasiado grande para procesarlo en el momento.

Pasó el resto del día solo en su taller, ni siquiera se molestó en poner música. Para colmo su prototipo se negaba a funcionar por lo que tenía que buscar el fallo entre sus cálculos. 

Ya durante la noche Tony pensó que era estúpido estar molesto (preocupado) por el guardia, no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo pensando en si era culpa suya su estado cuando era obvio que no era así.

Había estado perfectamente bien los primeros días sin su compañía y no había razón para que no pudiera divertirse sin él. 

No tocó el auto, prefiriendo tomar un taxi hacia uno de los muchos clubes que Strange le señaló el día anterior. 

El olor a cigarros y alcohol lo golpeó en cuanto entró, no se sentía especialmente afortunado esa noche, pero no era importante si perdía algunos dólares. Pasó varias horas en el lugar, logrando captar la atención de encantadoras mujeres, estaba bien, feliz con el alcohol en su cuerpo y con una racha no tan mala. 

En el momento en que sintió que ya no podía estar solo de pie se dio cuenta que era momento de detenerse, ya se había divertido como era su plan, era hora de dormir.

Regresó a su casa en un taxi, no recordaba haber parado uno en primer lugar, su cabeza daba vueltas. 

No podía distinguir los movimientos de sus manos, sus dedos se sentían lentos para sacar el dinero y pagar, una mano le arrancó la billetera, desesperado por su tardanza seguramente. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando alguien más lo hizo por él, era Stephen y lucía molesto.

一 Estoy seguro que el viaje hasta acá no vale todo el dinero que tiene el señor Stark en la billetera. 一 exclamó con el mismo tono grave que utilizó esa mañana, con la diferencia que no se sentía tan gelido, había más emoción en su voz ahora.

No distinguió las palabras del conductor, solo sintió cuando lo ayudaron a bajar del auto. La frialdad en el cuerpo de Stephen era bienvenida para su confusa mente, solo hasta que estuvo sentado en el sofá recordó que estaba molesto con Strange por… algo.

一 Eres un pés-imo guardia 一 arrastró las palabras sintiendo que algo frió y mojado le pasaba por la frente, algún trapo húmedo. 

一 Si bueno, te dije que no salieras de la casa.

一 No me mandas… 一 tenía sueño, ¿por qué seguía en la sala y no en su habitación? 一 Y estabas enojado. 一 el movimiento refrescante se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar.

一 Lo estaba, pero no contigo. No exactamente.

一 ¿No te agradan las empleadas? Son buenas personas… 

一 Me agradan, tampoco estaba molesto con ellas. 

一 ¿Entonces?

一 Estaba cansado, 一 admitió a regañadientes. Tony sintió cómo pasaba su brazo por el cuello del guardia y comenzaba a caminar junto a él hacia la habitación. 一no debí haberte hablado así, pero… 一 cortó la conversación cuando llegaron a la habitación principal, dejó que Tony se acostara en la cama mientras se encargaba de quitarle los zapatos. Tony estaba demasiado cansado para pedirle que continuara explicándose.

一 Quiero una explicación mañana 一 susurró contra la cama. Sí Strange respondió algo no lo escuchó.

A la mañana siguiente el sol no le golpeó la cara, las cortinas estaban cerradas y tenía un par de sábanas encima, no recordaba la noche anterior, revisó sus bolsillos buscando su cartera, pensando que seguramente la perdió mientras bebía, en cambio la encontró en su mesita al lado de la cama. Levemente recordó el rostro de Stephen, supuso que era cosa suya. Sentía la cabeza palpitar, iba a caer de nuevo en su patrón de arrepentimiento post-bebida pero unos toques en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

一 Entre 一 dijo frotándose los ojos y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, supuso que sería alguna de las empleadas, pero en lugar de eso encontró a Strange con un plato de comida en mano.

一 ¿Cómo te sientes?

一 Mal, mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas. 一 hasta ese momento notó lo hambriento que estaba, no perdió el tiempo en devorar la comida. 一¿Y las chicas? 一

一 Se fueron hace rato, dormiste mucho tiempo. Pero se aseguraron que siguieras vivo antes de irse.

一 ¿Hablaste con ellas?

一 ¿Qué podría haberles dicho? 一 Tony se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo después de eso.

一Sobre lo que pasó ayer 一 comenzó Stephen sin mirarlo. 一yo… no estaba en mi mejor momento, suele ocurrir. No tenías la culpa de nada y solo me desquite porque eras el único cerca.

一 ¿Malas experiencias en esta época? 一 Tony lamentó las palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca. La expresión sombría de Stephen cambió a una distante, como si estuviera recordando algo. 一 Lo siento, no es mi asunto. 一 El mismo Tony tenía esos ataques de vez en cuando, en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres o durante la época cuando lo secuestraron, Pepper y Rhodey procuraban no dejarlo solo en esos días.

一 Sí, perdí a alguien importante en estas fechas. 一 Tony se sorprendió por la información, no pensó que le fuera a compartir algo tan personal a él.

一 Lo lamento. 一 Tony sabía lo que se sentía.

一 Fue hace mucho tiempo.

一 No significa que deje de doler. 一 Stephen no respondió, pero estaba de acuerdo.

Después de eso ninguno tenía ganas de hacer nada, caminaron en dirección a la playa pero en lugar de recorrer la costa se quedaron en el mirador de la parte de arriba y no fue por mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente para aclarar las ideas de ambos.

Tony se marcharía mañana, así que Pepper también vendría mañana.

Estando sentados en una partida de ajedrez Tony sacó el tema de su trabajo.

一¿Disfrutas lo que haces?

一 La mayor parte del tiempo. 一

一 ¿No quieres trabajar como mi guardia a tiempo completo, en New York? 一 Tony creyó que Stephen lo estaba considerando, en realidad solo lo había tomado desprevenido con la pregunta.

一 No puedo. 一 bueno, sabía que era una posibilidad.

一 ¿Por qué? 一 vio a Strange dudar en responder.

一 No me puedo ir de aquí. 一 eso despertó alarmas en el millonario. Stephen debió haberlo notado porque aclaró: 一 No estoy bajo amenaza ni nada por el estilo, simplemente no puedo irme.一

一 Tengo… hay cosas muy importantes que solo están aquí. 一 Tony se sintió decepcionado al escuchar eso. No podría obligarlo ni quería intentarlo, pero se sintió triste por ello, parecía ser un buen tipo y habría sido divertido tenerlo cerca más tiempo.

一 ¿No puedes ni siquiera salir de visita? Ya sabes, podría hacer que Happy venga y te lleve de regreso de vez en cuando, cuando no estés ocupado con algún otro millonario con falta de sentido común.

Stephen se rió por eso y Tony se sintió bien.

一 Quizás, podría intentarlo, eventualmente. 一 no era nada seguro, pero era mucho mejor a perder contacto. 

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron en el taller, era bueno volver a la corta normalidad a la que se había acostumbrado.

El día siguiente lo encontró de buen humor, hoy vería a Pepper después de una larga semana. Las empleadas lo saludaron como de costumbre, evitando mencionar que el día anterior no lo vieron. Eran las 10 am cuando Pepper tocó a su puerta junto con Happy, a veces admiraba como ella podía trabajar desde tan temprano.

一 Hola Tony 一 lo saludó entusiasmada en cuanto abrió, era bueno tenerla cerca. 一 ¿Cómo te la pasaste, les causaste problemas? 一 dijo refiriéndose a las empleadas.

一 No fue un calvario y no creo haberlas molestado, no rompí nada, ¿verdad?

Las mujeres asintieron, concentradas en servir el desayuno para los nuevos visitantes.

Una vez sentados en la mesa Tony los acompañó con una taza de café.

一 ¿Y bien, qué opinas de la zona?

一Es tranquilo, tiene lugares interesantes para visitar y la vista al mar es entretenida de ver.

一 Me alegra escucharlo, temí que no fueras a salir de tu taller durante toda la semana. Incluso convencí a Happy de que comprara boletos en el teatro para obligarte a salir con alguien de ser necesario.

一 No fue necesario, Stephen resultó ser una compañía bastante agradable, gracias por eso. 一 La expresión animada de Pepper se reemplazó por una de confusión.

一 ¿Stephen?

一 ¿Si? Stephen Strange, ¿el guardia que contrataste para vigilarme durante la semana? 一

Happy y Pepper se miraron sin entender sus palabras.

一 Tony, yo no contraté a nadie.

Anthony sintió miedo, podía ver que su amiga no estaba bromeando al respecto.

一 Pero él… dijo que lo investigaste y estuvo conmigo durante toda la semana, me enseñó la ciudad y se quedó a dormir en la habitación de al lado. 一 Con una rápida mirada, Happy sacó la pistola que siempre cargaba y se dirigió al segundo piso. 

Tony no estaba entendiendo nada, si Strange había venido para hacerle daño ¿por qué no lo hizo? Tuvo demasiadas oportunidades para hacerlo, no tenía ningún obstáculo que se lo impidiera, en lugar de eso pasó tiempo con él y hasta fueron a cenar. 

Se sentía traicionado.

Happy volvió a bajar aún con el arma en mano. 一 No hay nadie arriba, revisé todas las habitaciones, tampoco parece faltar nada.

¿Qué? Tony corrió hacia la habitación de Strange. No había señales de que la habitación hubiera estado ocupada en algún momento, estaba perfectamente ordenada.

Tal y como Happy dijo, no faltaba nada, ni en su propia habitación ni en el taller. Si era un ladrón no había tomado nada; en caso de ser un…  _ asesino _ , entonces también había fallado en ello. Strange sabía que este día llegarían Pepper y Happy, pudo haber actuado en la noche o cualquier otro día de la semana, sobre todo cuando se había desmayado por la bebida.

Tony no entendía nada.

Sólo quería salir de la casa cuanto antes.

Happy y Pepper debieron haber pensado lo mismo, porque lo guiaron hacia el auto. El otro que habían estado usando también estaba estacionado, ¿por qué no se lo llevó?

¿Su nombre era Stephen Strange para empezar?

Se perdió el trayecto de regreso a New York, ni siquiera habían tomado las maletas que empacó.

一 lo siento, lo siento, lo siento 一 repetía Pepper desde hace un rato. En esos momentos se sentía como la peor amiga de la existencia. Había dejado a Tony solo, no lo había llamado o se había asegurado que estuviera a salvo. Debió haberlo dejado con un guardia de confianza desde el principio, en lugar de eso había permitido que un completo extraño se acercara a su Tony.

¿Y si algo le hubiera pasado?

¿Y si ese hombre le hubiera hecho daño todo porque insistió en que se tomara un descanso? Quería llorar de rabia, había sido descuidada. Por su culpa su Tony pudo haber… Dios, no lo podía ni decir.

No pensó que volvería a experimentar una preocupación y ansiedad tal desde que Obadiah vendió a Tony a esos malditos, ahora solo de pensar en la posibilidad que eso pudo haberse repetido… Se aferró más fuerte a Tony, no tenía palabras para expresar cuánto lo lamentaba, tendría que hablar con Rhodey para encontrar a esa persona. Era muy probable que todos los datos que le dijo a Tony fueran mentira, iniciando por su nombre, pero podían buscarlo por sus rasgos faciales, llamaría a un dibujante para comenzar la búsqueda, pero eso sería mañana, hoy no se iba alejar del lado de Tony.

  
  


Pasaron dos semanas después de ese incidente. Tony ya actuaba con normalidad, pero sus amigos sabían que seguía nervioso por lo ocurrido. Un grupo de investigadores privados contratados por Happy ya habían tomado la declaración y trabajaron junto con la policía de New Jersey, todo bajo estricto secreto, no querían llamar atención innecesaria hacia Tony. Sin embargo los esfuerzos no habían dado frutos, fue como si ese hombre nunca hubiera existido. Las personas que lograron interrogar (como el mesero del restaurante italiano) dijo que vio al señor Stark acompañado, pero que no recordaba los rasgos del hombre; lo mismo ocurrió con los asistentes en el teatro, recordaban vívidamente a Anthony Stark, pero no podían identificar los rasgos de su acompañante, así que solo tenían el retrato hablado que proporcionó Tony, aunque era muy detallado, de nada servía cuando aparentemente nadie lo conocía.

La búsqueda en los archivos del estado de New Jersey tampoco arrojaron pistas sobre un tal “Stephen Strange”; sí existió una familia con el apellido Strange, pero el último de sus miembros en el país había muerto hacia el final de la guerra de secesión en 1865, hace más de 30 años. La casa que ahora era propiedad de Stark perteneció a la familia Strange, quizá de ahí había sacado el nombre el impostor.

Según los registros, sólo se contaba con una fotografía de Stephen Strange mientras estuvo de servicio como médico de guerra junto a otras personas.

Toda la información que pudieron recuperar les fue presentada a un junta, Tony se mantuvo callado la mayor parte de ese tiempo, solo expresó una palabra en cuanto le mostraron la fotografía en cuestión: 一  _ Imposible _ . 一

Estaba en mal estado y habían demasiadas personas en ella, todos médicos o enfermeras a juzgar por el uniforme, pero en el medio, sin duda alguna era Stephen, el Stephen con el que estuvo conviviendo durante una semana. Era imposible confundir sus rasgos con los de alguien más. Estaba sonriendo en la foto, abrazando a sus compañeros, al parecer fue antes de que el conflicto escalara a proporciones catastróficas. 

Por supuesto que era imposible que el Stephen que murió hace treinta años fuera el mismo con el que estuvo conviviendo, lo estaba confundiendo. Fue lo que dijeron todos los que se involucraron en la investigación, incluso Pepper y Rhodes lo dijeron. Tony también se lo repitió una y otra vez pero aún así…

¿De verdad existía una persona con los mismos rasgos que alguien que murió hace años? Era más creíble a pensar que habló y tocó a un fantasma, después de todo los fantasmas no existían, Tony lo sabía. Pero era extraño que no hubieran dado con el impostor aún. 

Transcurrieron siete meses más en los que nadie mencionó el tema, Tony lo estaba sobrellevando bien, aunque no era del todo verdad. Solo se concentraba en no pensar en ello, por muy difícil que resultara. La duda no lo dejaba, ¿y si en verdad fuera un fantasma? ¿cómo era posible algo así en primer lugar? ¿cómo se podía materializar y tocar cosas?

Eran preguntas estúpidas, pero Tony tenía que saber, necesitaba saber.

Por eso, una mañana le pidió a Happy que lo llevara de regreso a la mansión en New Jersey. Pepper se negó rotundamente a dejarlo solo de nuevo, por lo que tuvo que ir acompañado tanto de Happy como de Rhodey. Ambos le dijeron en la cara que era una muy mala idea, no era probable que el impostor siguiera allí después de tantos meses y con la policía buscándolo, pero si de verdad se trataba de un fantasma, entonces seguiría allí ¿cierto? El mismo dijo que no se podía ir, sea lo que eso signifique.

Fue un viaje incómodo.

A esas alturas ya no había ningún miembro de seguridad resguardando la casa, por lo que ambos hombres se opusieron cuando Tony dijo que quería entrar solo a la casa.

一 Estaré bien 一 afirmó, ya que ninguno quería ceder optaron por dividirse, Rhodey vigilará la salida trasera y Happy se quedaría en la entrada, además de que le dieron un arma a Tony para defenderse, solo entonces lo dejaron entrar a la casa.

Todo seguía igual que la última vez, claro que ya no había nada de comida en la cocina, pero sus planos que dibujó junto a Stephen seguían guardados en los cajones metálicos, ni siquiera estaban bajo llave, cualquiera pudo haberlos llevado y patentado, pero seguían allí, acumulando polvo.

Subió al segundo nivel, dirigiéndose primero a la habitación de tomó Stephen, estaba limpia y ordenada, ni siquiera se sentía diferente a las otras habitaciones. Cerró la puerta, ahora con dirección a la que él ocupó cuando no se quedaba dormido en el taller.

Las maletas habían sido traídas a New York en cuanto inició la investigación, todo estaba tan estéril como el otro cuarto, las cortinas estaban abiertas y el espejo en el ropero seguía tal cual lo dejó. 

No había nada raro.

一 ¿Qué estoy haciendo? 一 dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama, tal y como hizo en los días que pasó allí. 一 ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo! 一 gritó por haber pensado por un segundo que los fantasmas podían ser reales.

一 Tan estúpido 一 continúo recriminándose. Se levantó de la cama con intenciones de terminar esto, pondría en subasta la maldita casa y continuaría con su trabajo en…

En el momento en que pasó junto al espejo pudo ver claramente la figura de Stephen, el Stephen que conoció.

Se quedó congelado en su lugar, negándose a mirar a su lado, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. Si continuaba caminando podía fingir que fue solo una alucinación.

一 Hola Tony. 一 Anthony no lo soportó más, se volteó furioso con el arma apuntando al pecho del otro hombre.

一 ¿Cómo ingresaste a mi casa? Las entradas están vigiladas. 一 Strange no se inmutó por la amenaza del arma, solo sonrió. No era como las sonrisas que le mostró cuando le ganaba en un juego o cuando contaba una broma, era algo triste, resignado.

一 Nunca me fui de la casa.

一 Claro, pasaste ocho meses aquí escondido sin que los policías te vieran.

一 He estado aquí por más de 40 años, Tony. Yo morí aquí.

Las manos le empezaron a temblar, era imposible, no podía ser verdad. Pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a disparar por accidente y en verdad matarlo, después de todo su crimen era allanamiento de morada, no se había robado ni un plato.

Bajó lentamente el arma, solo para tener las manos libres y abalanzarse para golpear al maldito en la cara.

El problema: estaba seguro que apuntó a su rostro y estaba seguro que había dado en el blanco, pero en lugar de sentir el dolor en sus nudillos por el golpe, atravesó la figura de Strange como si se tratara de algún tipo de ilusión, como si hubiera golpeado el aire.

Confundido, regresó su mirada hacia el hombre, seguía de pie y lo estaba mirando.

一 ¿Me volví loco? 一 de sus mayores temores era ese, terminar desconfiando y aislándose a tal grado que comenzaría ver cosas inexistentes, ¿ya era tarde para él?

一 No lo estás. 一 y para probar su punto Strange tomó la muñeca de Tony y lo ayudó a levantarse, su toque se sentía tan frío como lo recordaba. Apartó su mano rápidamente.

一¿C-cómo? 一

一 Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. 一 Tony no lo podía procesar, se apoyó contra la pared, de lo contrario volvería a caerse. 

一 tengo que estar loco… 一 Strange no respondió esta vez, en su lugar su apariencia comenzó a cambiar. Tony apenas logró ahogar un grito de terror.

La cara, cuello y manos de Stephen eran iguales a como los vio en su pesadilla antes de conocerlo, estaba deformado, quemado.

一 Nos lanzaron una granada, así fue como morí. 一 Tony no podía hablar. Strange se sentó en la cama, viendo su reflejo desde allí.

一 Había demasiados heridos por la guerra, no nos dábamos abasto en las carpas y hospitales en ese momento, así que ofrecí la casa de mi familia como hospital temporal, muchos ni siquiera lograban llegar aquí. 一 se tomó un momento para cambiar su aspecto pero sin poder ocultar el daño en sus manos. 一 Una persona especial para mí había resultado herida en el fuego cruzado, muchos de mis compañeros sufrieron el mismo destino, soldados, personas comunes. La guerra estaba a punto de terminar, pero los opositores no estaban conformes. Lanzaron un ataque cobarde contra los que ya estaban heridos, incluido este lugar. 一 guardó silencio, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y no romperse. 一 No pudimos hacer nada para defender a nuestros heridos, no escucharon nuestras súplicas y detonaron una granada. Todos morimos ese día, pero por alguna razón sólo yo me quedé aquí, no sé por qué.

Stephen se puso de pie, pero ya no tocaba el suelo, ya no lucía sólido como hace unos segundos.

一 Muchas veces pierdo la noción del tiempo, a veces incluso olvido que estoy muerto. Es una sensación extraña, puedo sentirme cansado y al mismo tiempo no necesitar de nada para reponerme. 一 De nuevo volvía a ser sólido.

Ambos escucharon pasos subir por las escaleras, pero ninguno hizo un intento por moverse o hacer algo.

一 ¿Tony estás bien? Tardaste demasiado y nos preocupamos… 一 Rhodes fue el primero en entrar, sin dudarlo sacó su arma y apuntó hacia el extraño, colocándose entre él y Anthony.

一¿Quién eres tú? Olvida la pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí y cómo entraste? 一 Happy se quedó en la puerta de la habitación.

Tony quería decir algo, pero no lograba abrir la boca.

一 Soy… era el doctor Stephen Strange. 一 se presentó mirando a ambos.

一¿Doctor? Los doctores no se meten a casas que no les pertenecen. 一 Ya estaba buscando un teléfono para alertar a la policía, pero el único instalado se encontraba en la sala.

一 Esta casa solía ser mía, luego la vendieron pero nunca me pude ir.

一 No me interesa, la policía vendrá por tí por lo que hiciste. 一 

Stephen no lucía preocupado, ¿cómo podría estarlo?

一 Llama a la policía entonces, te prometo que no me moveré de aquí. 一

Rhodes miró a Happy, entendiendo el mensaje bajó corriendo las escaleras.

一 Tu eres amigo de Tony Stark, ¿cierto?

一 ¿Y qué si lo soy? 一 Strange se alzó de hombros.

一 Eres un buen amigo. 一 sin mayor aviso que ese, Strange comenzó a desaparecer como si de neblina se tratara.

Rhodey no pudo con la sorpresa y se le terminó cayendo el arma.

Asustado, miró entre donde solía estar Stephen y Tony, buscando una confirmación de que lo que había visto era real. Tony solo atinó a asentir, estaba igual de conmocionado que su amigo.

Para cuando Happy volvió a subir Tony y Rhodes estaban teniendo problemas para asimilar lo sucedido, el lado bueno era que ahora Tony estaba seguro que no se volvió loco, no creía que las alucinaciones pudieran ser compartidas, además su amigo nunca había sido propenso a imaginar cosas fantasiosas o de terror, en este caso. Debería agradecer que él no vio a Strange con la mitad del rostro destrozado.

Cuando la policía llegó no les quedó más que inventar que habían visto a un vagabundo, ¿cómo les iban a decir la verdad del fantasma?

Happy era más propenso a creer en historias tenebrosas, por lo que no tardó mucho en creer lo que ambos vieron, más que nada porque ninguno de los dos podía explicar de manera lógica lo sucedido.

Cuando regresaron a New York ya era tarde y ninguno tuvo el valor de hablar con Pepper, Happy trataría de explicarle, pero ella sería incrédula al respecto.

Tony se encerró en su habitación, demasiado por procesar y pocas ganas de aceptarlo.

  
  


Como habían adivinado, al principio Pepper no les creyó, ni siquiera cuando Rhodes insistió en que era verdad, pero tampoco se animó a visitar la mansión hasta varias semanas después. Tony no estaba seguro de que Strange se “manifestara”, considerando que ahora eran muchas personas dentro de la casa. Pero lo hizo, aunque con su apariencia de muerto, lo cual provocó que Pepper y Happy se desmayaran, igual él ayudó a despertarlos de nuevo.

Pepper estuvo en huelga de silencio por varios días, Happy había optado por un sin fin de amuletos para alejar a los malos espíritus, los cuales Tony dudaba que funcionaran, pero no iba a quitarle la sensación de seguridad a su amigo.

Tony pasó mucho tiempo sin volver a visitar la mansión, cerca de un año, no se sentía cómodo con la idea de regresar, pero juntó el valor para hacerlo porque… no lo sabía. Supuso que el fantasma, que Stephen se sentía solo en ese lugar.

Strange no bromeó cuando dijo que el paso del tiempo era confuso para un fantasma, cuando volvió a verlo Stephen no lo reconoció, de hecho trató de ahuyentarlo de la mansión. Anthony estaba atemorizado, pero logró disimularlo el tiempo suficiente para que Strange lo reconociera.

一  _ Se sintió como una eternidad _ . 一 le había dicho, y Tony se sintió peor por no haber ido antes.

一Prometo venir con más frecuencia. 一 porque Tony entendía lo que se sentía estar solo y confundido, y no quería que nadie se sintiera así.

Y así lo había hecho, más o menos, debido a su trabajo no podía tomarse unas vacaciones cada semana, así que su solución fue trasladar su principal fábrica de autos hacia New Jersey y tener la mansión como su casa principal.

Los medios no entendieron el repentino cambio, pero muchos aseguraron que era porque New Jersey estaba creciendo y avanzando hacia el futuro, nada más alejado de la realidad, pero Tony jamás negó esas declaraciones.

Quien más tardó en aceptar el cambio fue Pepper, no se había acostumbrado a la sensación de frío en general que le provocaba estar en la misma habitación que el fantasma. Además, era bastante tenebroso saber que estaba hablando con una persona muerta. Eventualmente lo superó, porque Pepper Potts era una mujer fuerte y haría lo que fuera con tal de ver feliz a su Tony.

Sin embargo no todo fueron “felices” momentos con Stephen, en la época cercana a su muerte él cambiaba, no solo físicamente, sino que parecía que parte de su conciencia y recuerdos se perdían, regresando al instante en que lo asesinaron.

Tony tenía unas cuantas heridas en su brazo por las noches en que Strange perdía el control de sí, moretones por el fuerte agarre, arañazos profundos en su piel o el miedo puro que provoca ver a un ente furioso a mitad de la noche.

Stephen siempre se disculpaba una vez recobraba el sentido, insistiendo en tratar las heridas él mismo, Tony lo dejaba, en primera para calmar a su amigo y en segunda porque no quería darle un paro cardiaco a Pepper si le decía quién le provocó las heridas.

En las tardes libres que tenía hablaba con Stephen, discutían sobre temas varios y para mantener al tanto a su amigo comenzó a comprarle periódicos, ya que Stephen no podía salir con tanta frecuencia de la casa como le gustaría.

一 No entiendo cómo puedes salir de la mansión pero no del estado, ¿alguna vez visitaste California?

一Siento que algo me ata a este lugar, no sé qué en realidad. En mis momentos más lúcidos traté de alejarme nadando o como pasajero en un auto, pero algo me detiene, como una especie de muralla que no puedo atravesar.

Y dejaban el tema de lado, no tenía sentido lamentarse por cosas que no podían cambiar.

Con el paso del tiempo y gracias a las muchas horas que pasaron juntos se hicieron cada vez más cercanos. Solo les tomó tres años abrirse sobre las cosas que más lamentaban, sus mayores arrepentimientos, Tony a veces se asustaba de la cantidad de confianza que depositaba en un fantasma. Stephen también se sorprendió por ello pero él ya no tenía nada que perder y era agradable tener alguien con quien hablar después de estar tantos años solo.

一 ¿Por qué te presentaste como una persona aquella vez? 一 Las preguntas “sueltas” se convirtieron en una constante entre sus conversaciones, pensaban y pensaban, pasando de un tema a otro y de repente alguno soltaba una pregunta asumiendo que el otro sabría a qué se refería. Muchas veces eso se cumplía lo cual hacía más interesante su relación.

一 No lo sé con seguridad, en ese momento te vi como un intruso en mi casa, por eso me metí en tus sueños para asustarte. Supongo que quería hacerte daño si te quedabas demasiado tiempo. 一 una confesión así habría asustado a cualquiera, pero no a Tony, le agradaba la sinceridad del hombre.

一 ¿Pero? 一

一 Pero luego me agradaste, era una persona interesante y divertida. Entonces ya no quería echarte de mi casa, quería mantenerte a salvo.

Tony sonrió por eso. 一 Es el encanto Stark. 一 Stephen le arrojó uno de los trapos que tenía a la mano, seguramente eso fue lo que pasó.

  
  


Los años fueron pasando, al final sí logró incursionar en el mercado de las prótesis médicas y fue testigo de los horrores de la Primera Guerra Mundial. No llegó a conocer la Segunda debido a problemas de salud, y eso quizás fue lo mejor.

Durante una buena parte de su vida se hizo amigo de un fantasma que muchas veces olvidaba que estaba muerto. Fue de los mejores amigos que tuvo, nunca supo si era era triste o si debería estar agradecido, después de todo, ese amigo estaba muerto.

En sus momentos de ocio, mientras estaba en cama agotado por la edad y la enfermedad se preguntaba si en  _ otra vida _ Stephen y él pudieron tener algo más que una amistad.

Tony se reía de sus propios pensamientos, pasó de no creer en fantasmas a considerar la reencarnación y el amor eterno, su madre estaría muy orgullosa de él. 

¿Sería posible la reencarnación? No quería hacerlo en una lagartija, pero tampoco sabía si existía un cielo o infierno, Strange era el que estaba muerto y tampoco lo sabía.

Perder a sus amigos fue un golpe muy duro, primero perdió a su preciosa Pepper, su mejor amiga, su confidente, una persona en quien podía confiar y que siempre estuvo para él incluso cuando ella misma no podía con sus propias cargas. Happy fue el segundo, por una gripe demasiado fuerte para él, se quedó con él todo el tiempo y mandó a que enterraran sus restos en una zona que se había reservado para la familia Stark, era parte de su familia tanto como Pepper y Rhodey.

Rhodes fue el último, quizás queriendo cumplir su promesa de vigilar a Tony, en su defensa, él también pensaba que sería el primero en morir, no pensó que tendría que despedirse de ellos. No pudo sacar a su amigo del hospital para que pasara sus últimos momentos en la mansión, por lo que lo visitaba a diario. 

La única razón por la que no se volvió loco por el dolor y la pena, fue porque tenía a Stephen con él, para apoyarlo. 

Los años siguieron pasando mientras Tony se hacía más viejo, y su visión se iba deteriorando, Stephen seguía igual. Se mantuvo trabajando y diseñando hasta que ya no pudo más, esperaba haber dejado algo de utilidad para las generaciones futuras.

El 17 de octubre Tony sabía que ya no vería otro día más, Strange también lo sabía y por eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Cuando las enfermeras se retiraban, Stephen se quedaba para hacerse cargo de él.

一 ¿Cómo te sientes?

一 De maravilla 一 respondió tosiendo, Strange le tendió un vaso de agua y lo ayudó a beberla. 一 Gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Stephen acariciaba el cabello de Tony, esperando que durmiera como solía hacer últimamente. En cambio Anthony lo miró, a pesar de los años el fuego en la mirada de Tony Stark seguía siendo el mismo, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de las pérdidas.

一 ¿Qué ocurre?

一 ¿Qué se siente morir? 一Stephen detuvo las caricias, pensando.

一 Ya no estoy seguro, vi a muchas personas morir, algunas lo hicieron en agonía, otros desesperados porque querían ver a sus seres queridos… yo me sentí tan enojado porque no pude proteger a nadie. 一 Tony lo miró con atención 一 Pero cuando recuerdo a nuestros amigos, ellos estuvieron en paz. No sé qué se siente morir exactamente, pero no debes tener miedo, estaré aquí para protegerte.

Anthony sonrió ante la promesa.

Hay muchas cosas que no entiende sobre la muerte y que seguramente jamás comprenderá, pero en ese momento se sentía en paz y seguro, porque tenía a alguien junto a él.

一 Espero poder reunirme con Pepper, James, Happy… con mis padres. 一 expresó acomodándose mejor entre las almohadas, estaba cansado, quería dormir. Las caricias nunca se detuvieron, sintió el peso de Stephen a un lado de la cama.

一 Descansa Tony. 一 dijo besando su frente. se quedaría tal y como Tony lo hizo con él.

Y así lo hizo. Anthony Stark murió en la tarde del 23 de octubre de 1935 por un fallo en el corazón.

Lo que ningún diario reportó fue que otra alma se quedó junto a él para enfrentar lo desconocido juntos. A pesar de la diferencia en el tiempo, a pesar que nunca debieron haberse conocido en primer lugar, ellos se encontraron y se fueron juntos.

Tony nunca supo si sus padres en verdad lo estuvieron cuidando, pero después de conocer a Stephen, esperaba que sí. 

  
  


_ Y quién sabe, si las almas en verdad existen y están destinadas a conocerse, entonces la reencarnación no debería ser un concepto tan descabellado. _

_ Quizá, en un futuro Tony Stark y Stephen Strange pudieron estar juntos sin más barreras entre ellos. Porque ellos se complementan, porque conocen lo que es perderlo todo y aún así seguir luchando. _

_ Porque quizá ellos son almas gemelas, destinados a conocerse sin importar qué. _

**Author's Note:**

> Un final esperanzador para nuestros chicos porque merecen ser felices juntos sin importar lo que se interponga en su camino. Para mí son perfectas almas gemelas y si bien no hubo una interacción romántica como tal, espero se note que al final terminaron enamorándose, el problema es que Stephen ya estaba muerto.  
> Ellos son de mis shipps favoritas.
> 
> Reitero, no pretendo faltar a la memoria de los caídos durante las guerras.  
> Gracias por leer y feliz navidad (o tanto como se pueda considerando que no ha sido un buen año).


End file.
